Godzilla
Godzilla is the king of the monsters and the titular Kaiju of the same title franchise. He previously fought Gamera in the 35th episode of Death Battle, Godzilla VS Gamera. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Arceus vs. Godzilla *Godzilla vs Atomix *Godzilla vs Bowser (Complete) *Godzilla vs Broly *Godzilla vs. The Cloverfield Monster *Godzilla vs. Cthulhu *Godzilla vs Cyber Zilla *Doctor Doom vs Godzilla *Godzilla vs Doomsday (Complete) *Godzilla vs. Evangelion Unit-01 (Complete) *Flonne vs Godzilla *Godzilla vs. The Giant Claw *Godzilla vs. Gipsy Danger *Godzilla vs. Goku *Godzilla VS Groudon *Godzilla vs. Hulk *Godzilla vs Iris *Godzilla vs Juggernaut (Complete) *Godzilla vs Kid Buu *Godzilla vs Kraid *Godzilla vs. Kurama *Godzilla vs Mothra Leo *Godzilla vs Nemesis (Complete) *Godzilla vs Orochi *Godzilla vs Perfect Chaos *Godzilla vs Popeye (Complete) *Godzilla vs Rugrats Reptar *Godzilla vs. Saitama (By Thetmartens) *Godzilla vs SCP-682 (Complete) *Slattern vs. Godzilla *Godzilla VS Smaug (Complete) *Godzilla VS Stay Puft *Superman vs Godzilla (Complete) *Godzilla vs Thor *Trypticon vs. Godzilla (Complete) *Godzilla vs. Ultraman *Godzilla vs Utsuno Ikusagami *Godzilla vs Way Big *Godzilla vs Zilla Junior *Godzilla vs The Zillo Beast *Godzilla vs Acnologia (Complete) Godzilla vs Godzilla * ShinGoji vs LegendaryGoji Battle Royale * Godzilla Unleashed Faction Battle Royale Possible Opponents *Dragonzord (Power Rangers) *Megazord (Power Rangers) History Since the time of the Dinosaurs, a giant prehistoric creature layed dormant at the bottom of the ocean until in 1954, Americans tested their hydrogen bombs in the Pacific Ocean, awaking it, as well as mutating it in the process, this creature would be known as Godzilla aka Gojira by Japanese people. Ever since, Godzilla has made Japan his home, leaving wakes of destruction, wherever he goes destroying cities and armies that tries to stop him. Strangely, he also seems to protect the planet, whenever it is in danger, ranging from many other giant kaiju like him, whom he had made enemies with throughout the years to even extraterrestrial threats. Death Battle Info 'Background' *Height: 108 m/355 ft *Weight: 60,000 metric tons/180,000 tons *Japanese name: Gojira *Age: Over 65 million years *Feeds on nuclear radiation *Nuclear powered heart *Accidentally mutated by nukes *Somehow has knowledge in judo & boxing 'Abilities' *Atomic Breath **Spiral Atomic Breath *Nuclear Pulse *Regenerator G1 *Magnetic powers *Sharp dorsal plates *Uncanny durability *Godly strength *Can breathe underwater *Can charge atomic energy into pyhsical blows 'Strength & Feats' *44 wins, 9 losses, 7 ties *Survived & escaped a black hole *Regenerated from a beating heart *Battled Rodan for 12 hours *Survived the Absolute Zero Cannon *Lifted & threw Keizer Ghidorah *Matched Thor's strength *Defeated 10 monsters in a row in Final Wars *Been in the mantle of the earth for 5 days *Dug through the crust to escape mantle *Spent 5 years in a volcano 'Weaknesses' *Sensitive to light *Somewhat clumsy due to size *Lost to King Kong & Mothra *Gills are a weak spot *Vulnerable to strong surges of unnatural electricity *Killed by Oxygen Destroyer *If second brain is destroyed than Godzilla will be paralyzed and immobile Keizer Godzilla *Telepathy *Hyper Spiral Ray Super Godzilla * Energy Tail attack * Explosive Shoulder Ram * Nova Breath * Naval Blast * Super Punch * Spiral Fire Poll Who Should Godzilla Fight If He Returned To Death Battle Eva-01 (Neon Genesis Evangelion) Nemesis (Kaiju Combat) Gipsy Danger (Pacific Rim) Ultraman (...) Gallery Godzilla 2014 victory roar by sonichedgehog2-d7vu6ea.jpg|Godzilla roaring in victory after killing the female M.U.T.O. in the 2014 film. ShinGoji.png|Godzilla's appearance in Godzilla: Resurgence Godzilla-1954-main-review.jpg|Godzilla in the original film. Godzilla.png Godzilla-_God_Of_Monsters_-449x500.jpg|godzilla final wars New-godzilla-2014-fan-render.jpg|Concept art of Godzilla GodzillaDance.gif|Godzilla's Victory Dance In SGC-2014 Godzilla (HB).jpg|Godzilla as seen in the Hanna-Barbera cartoon of the same name. Godzilla 2014 the king himself by sonichedgehog2-d7c6v42.png|Godzilla as he appears in the 2014 Movie Super Godzilla.jpeg|Super Godzilla Trivia *As far as it goes on this wiki, Godzilla holds the record for the highest number of Fanon Wiki ideas as a returning combatant. Category:Male Category:Movie Combatants Category:Combatants Category:Returning Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Godzilla Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Dinosaurs Category:Mascots Category:Monster Category:Gods Category:Combatants created by Science Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Japan Combatants Category:Kaiju Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Warrior Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Shapeshifters Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Villain Protagonist Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Royal Combatants